


The Bug and The Bee

by Grammarfreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BFFs as Heros/ Enemies as classmates, Chloe is gay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette and Adrien aren't close friends, Marinette has a short unrequited crush on Adrien, Marinette is bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarfreak/pseuds/Grammarfreak
Summary: The plot of the show but with a few twists that make it wlw.Marinette is Ladybug and Chloe is Queen Bee (The bee miraculous has the place of the cat miraculous and "Venom" does the same damage as "Cataclysm". So the hairpin replaces the ring and the other half of the ultimate power/one wish thing. And the spinning top works like Chat Noir's weapon so it's more useful for the story).Will be more bonding and relationship growing than batteling. Also, that rule that they can't see each other true identities isn't in this (Mari's just insecure).
Relationships: (background), Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during the origin part as that is where the story starts. During the scene where Adrien tries to get into the school and helps Master fu is altered. It is not in the story but they just convince him to come home or they will tell his father.

"Marineeeette! Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes. You are going to be late for your first day back at school" Her mom shouted from downstairs. 

Marinette turned off the alarm and pulled her covers away from her head. "Got it, mom!" she shouted back before proceeding to drag herself out of bed. She was not excited about today. Marinette had spent most of her summer working on various designs, and had even designed a logo for her parents' bakery. She knew that she should be excited to see her friends again, but truth be told, she wasn't actually close with anyone at school. Worst of all was Chloe. They have had classes together for three years now and they pretty much hated each other and with her luck, they would probably end up together this year too.

"Coming!" Marinette said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She kissed her mother's cheek before she sat down and began preparing her breakfast. Marinette then had a short conversation with her mother about her worries for her future in school. Her mother reassured her that everything was going to work out just fine for her and that she should keep her hopes up. Marinette agreed with her. She told herself that this year was going to be different and she was going to believe in herself for once, and then she proceeded to knock over everything that was standing on the table. She sighed loudly, but her mother gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and her hopes went back up. 

Twenty minutes later Marinette was heading out the door with a box of macaroons in her hands for her class. She had not even reached the crosswalk before she almost got hit by a car, and then she had to save an old man who almost got hit too. She fell on her back and lost a few macaroons, but the man was friendly, so it didn't really matter. She heard the bell rang and began running to make it to class.  
As she entered the classroom she went and sat in her old spot from last year when Chloe approached her. She hit her desk with an open hand and looked at her with the same judging eyes as always.  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said in a mocking voice. Marinette groaned. "Here we go again," she said to herself quietly. " That's my seat!"

"But Chloe, this has always been my seat," She was exhausted with the way that Chloe had treated her over the years.

"Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats!" Chloe's friend Sabrina chimed in. Marinette never thought that they were ever really friends. Chloe had always talked about her model friend over the three years that Marinette had known her, and never really seemed interested in Sabrina, and Sabrina probably just followed her because she was popular. Not that it mattered, they were both mean to her anyway. "So why don't you just go over and sit with that new girl there," Chloe said and pointed to a redheaded girl with glasses that Marinette had never seen before. The new girl looked back up at Chloe with an angry look. Chloe had just met her and had already managed to piss her off. 

As much as mutual annoyance with Chloe would sit right at home with Marinette, she didn't like the idea of sitting next to someone that she'd never talked to before. She was just about to object before Chloe cut her off. " Listen, Adrien is arriving today and since that is going to be his seat," Chloe started and pointed to the seat in front of them. "This is going to be my seat. Get it!" she said and slammed her hand onto the desk again. She stared intensely into Marinette's eyes, but Marinette was just confused. "Who's Adrien?" She asked politely. They laughed in response. They then proceded to mock her for not knowing who he was until the new girl stepped inn. "Hey. Who left and made you Queen of seats,"  
Chloe smiled, rolled her eyes and leaned onto the desk. Marinette backed into the seat not liking Chloe with a too close-range. "Oh look, Sabrina," she said and started to mock the new girl. The new girl, however, didn't take it like Marinette did and mocked her back before taking Marinette's arm and dragged her to the seat beside her's. Marinette then fell and crushed all but one of the macaroons that she had brought. She sat down in her seat and sighed in disappointment with herself. "Chillax girl, no biggy," The new girl told her, but Marinette didn't really feel better. She knew her dad had worked on this the entire morning for her to give to the entire class and now she only had one. "I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do," Marinette said.

"You mean the way Majestia does it. She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. Well, that girl over there is evil. And we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it,"

"Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable,"

" Cause you let her girl. You just need more confidence," the new girl said enthusiastically. Marinette smiled. For once someone was backing her up and cheering on her. She picks up the macaroon and breaks it in two, giving a piece to the new girl. "Marinette," she says introducing herself. "Alya," the new girl says in response and take the half of the macaroon that was offered to her. 

As they eat their pieces of macaroon Chloe looks down at Marinette and sees that she is smiling. It put's her off a bit, she's not used to it. The thought drifts away as the class starts and Adrien has still not arrived. She is annoyed that didn't show up as he promised to. They have been best friends forever and although this isn't the first time he has let her down she really wanted him to show up this time. "Ugh, he should have been here by now," she says to herself as she looks down at his desk worried. He's probably encountered a problem with his father as she knew he might have. She looked up at the teacher to distract herself, the worries would only overwhelm her.

5 minutes. That's how long she managed to distract herself before she so to worried and curios to just sit back and watch the teacher talking. She excuses herself saying that she has to go to the restroom and runs outside to see if Adrien was even trying to come to the school today. When she opened up the door to the entrance of the school she saw Adrien entering his father's car looking down. He had actually tried to come. "Adrikins!" she shouted in a sad tone at Adrien and began running towards him. It was her nickname for him that she had used since she was about five. Adrien stopped entering the car and turned around and said something to Nathalie, his father's assistant, before leaving the car to hug Chloe. She jumped into his arm and hugged him tightly. They both knew that during the time Chloe was in school they wouldn't be able to see each other as much, and considering they were close as siblings, it felt like torture for them. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it," 

"Your dad?"

"My dad,"

They both laughed and ended the hug. Adrien entered the car again and Chloe waved at him as they drove off. While watching them drive off Chloe saw an old man that had fallen over and dropped his cane. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk inside again, when she felt a need to help. She walked over to him, picked up his cane from the ground, handed it to him and helped him get on his feet. "Thank you, young lady," he said. It brought a slight smile to her face, he was sweet and polite. In a way, he reminded her of Adrien. "Be careful," she said and went back to class.  
When she sat down at her desk Sabrina asked her if she was okay, but she didn't want to respond so she just gave her the cold shoulder. 

When class was over she just wanted to go home or go shopping. As she was about to leave Ivan and Kim got into a fight and Ivan was sent to the principal's office. "Apparently everyone's annoying today," she said to herself quietly and decides to shopping, something had to cheer her up now.

When Chloe arrives at home she immediately plops onto her couch exhausted. She had arrived with much less than she wanted because she got cut off by the fact that there was currently an ongoing attack in the city. She decided to turn on the tv to see what ended her shopping trip so suddenly when she noticed a jewellery box in front of her. "What's this doing here?" she asked her self. Maybe her dad har bought it, but it didn't look like a brand that she had seen before. Out of curiosity, she opened the box and was immediately blinded by a shining light that came from the hair comb inside it. She closed her eyes until it seemed safe to open and then opened them slowly only to see a gigantic bee in her room. "Aaah!" she screamed and then closed her mouth with her hands in shock. " Don't worry my queen," the little creature said. Chloe leaned back into her couch, grabbed a pillow and threw it at the creature, then grabbed another one and hid behind it. "Just relax queen Chloe, I will tell you everything," It said in a soothing voice. Chloe didn't trust it one bit. 

"Why are you so big and can talk? Are you like one of those genies in lamps that Adrien told me about? And how do you know my name?" Chloe shouted at it. 

The creature moved a bit closer to talk but stopped when Chloe shouted: "No, you can just stay right there!"

"If that is what my queen wants." It said. Chloe relaxed a little bit.

"I am a kwami and my name is Pollen. I grant you the power of destruction. Do you understand?" Pollen asks. Chloe shakes her head in response. "Well, if I could get a little bit closer it m-"

"No, this is good. I just don't understand. Is this some kind of joke? My daddy will not be happy about this,"

"No no no no. My queen must never tell anybody about this. This can only be between the kwami and its owner," Chloe put down her pillow. "What did it mean by owner?" she thought. "So, explain what you mean "power of destruction","

"Well, all kwami's are gifted to their owners after someone has trusted them enough to give them it. All the kwami's hold a power and when you use the hairpin you get the kwami's power," Pollen's soothing voice had calmed down Chloe to the point where she was upright in the couch. "So you are no a gigantic bee?" She asked Pollen. "No my queen"

"Okay, but like why would I even use it?" 

"To save Paris of course! Be a superhero! Stop Stoneheart"

"Alone?"

"Of course not my queen. Later today you will meet someone with kwami powers just like you. You can save the city together," Chloe liked that idea. Adrien always talked about superheroes when they were little and maybe now the whole city of Paris would look up to her. And maybe even a friend who didn't just know her as the major's spoiled daughter. "Okay. How do I do this?"

"Well, when you are a superhero you will have a mask to hide your identity and a weapon called spinning top. Your weapon is small and teardrop-shaped and looks a bit like a bee. To get all this all you have to do is put the comb in your hair and say a few words," Pollen said. Chloe nodded and grabbed the jewellery box in front of her. The hair comb was shiny and silver, it looked like something that she would usually wear. She took it out and tried to place it in her hair, but her sunglasses were in the way. She took the sunglasses out and put them on the table. They were a gift from her mother, but she never saw her anymore so they matter to her anymore. She then put the comb correctly into her hair. "What do I say now?" she asked. "Buzz on. And to activate your power in battle just say "venom", okay?" Pollen replied. Chloe nodded her head and stood up.

"Pollen, Buzz On!" 

Pollen flew into the hair comb and in a matter of seconds, Chloe was in a full-body suit. She froze for a few seconds, then ran over to the nearest mirror and looked into it. The suit's design was similar to how Pollen or any bee would look, she liked it. Even her hair was slightly coloured making it look more bee-like. "I look like an actual superhero! Pollen, this is amazing!" Chloe said turning spinning around and looking at herself at all angles. Then it hit her that Pollen might not have heard her and she got a bit embarrassed. Remembering that she had a city to save she walked out onto her terrace and removed her spinning top from the belt on her waist. She looked at it and began tossing it a bit before she sighed loudly. "Is this just a weird pointy ball? Why didn't she tell me more about it?"

Then Chloe noticed that the spinning top had a sharp end and a smooth end with a button. She decided to click the button and it extended a little bit. "That's not very useful," Chloe said and clicked it again. This time it extended to the point that it reached the roof of closest house and Chloe made a realization. "So it extends to my preferred length," 

She then placed it onto the floor of her terrace and walked carefully over, picked it up and found a new button and clicked it. It went back into its original length and the new button disappeared. She then walked over the roof, clicked it again, placed it down and started to walk over to the other roof. When she got about halfway she began hearing a distant scream that was growing louder and louder. Chloe looked up and saw a girl dressed in red and black with blue pigtails headed towards her at an alarming rate. "Oh, no," Chole said before the girl flew right into and intertwined them with a thin rope that had come along with her. They ended up dangling upside-down in the middle of the street. "Who are you? And why are you flying around the city?" Chloe said bittersweet to the strange girl in the red bug outfit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do it on purpose," Marinette said and realised them from her rope. Marinette blushed as she realized that she had managed to get her jo-jo stuck in a chimney or something. Chole landed safely on the ground and watched her spinning top fall to the ground. Chloe walked over and picked it up and then looked at the weird flying girl. Her outfit was also a bug-themed full-body suit. She was probably the partner that Pollen had told her about. While Chloe was busy analyzing the situation Marinette began pulling on her yo-yo string hard in hopes of getting it loose.

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm..." Chloe said and began thinking of a superhero name for herself. She then remembered that Pollen had nicknamed her "My queen" and she was a bee after all so...

"Queen bee. And if you could finally answer my question of who you are?" 

"I'm..." Marinette said and began furiously tugging at her yo-yo string before it finally let go and she hit herself in the head with her yo-yo. "...madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy,"

Chloe chuckled lightly and smiled at her. "Don't worry clumsy girl. I just as confused as you," 

Just as Chloe said that they saw a building being knocked over in the distance. Chloe grabbed her spinning top and shot herself onto the closest roof. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Marinette shouted after her in shock. Chloe smiled as she looked back at her. "To save Paris right?" She said and jumped over to the next roof successfully. Marinette sighed. She would probably never be as happy that this happened to them as Queen bee was, but followed along anyway. When she had reached the stadium, she saw that Queen bee had already begun fighting Stoneheart. 

Marinette couldn't move as she saw them fighting in the stadium. Queen bee was clearly better than her at this and could surely take him down all by herself. Marinette watched as she then jumped onto his back and hit him with the spinning top before jumping off. When she turned around he had grown in size and looked even angrier than before. Chloe began getting scared, but kept a neutral face to hide it. Chloe looked around to see that she was completely alone with Stoneheart in the stadium. "Where are you partner?!" she shouted out loud. Marinette was feeling more and more guilty about just watching over the fight, but there was no way that she could just go down there. Chloe dodged him a few more times until Stoneheart picked up one of the football nets and threw it at her. She dodged it but the impact was so hard that it bounced right off the ground and began flying towards the back of the stadium. Chloe turned around to see would it land and saw Alya was crouched down filming everything. She clicked the spinning top and threw it over the Alya's head. It just managed to block the football net. Chloe and Marinette sighed in relief, but Chloe had turned her back to Stoneheart and he picked her up and looked at her with a furious expression. 

The guilt was now overwhelming for Marinette and yet she just stood there switching between looking at Queen bee and Alya. "What are you waiting for super-red-bug. The world is watching you" the Alya shouted at her. Marinette looked at Queen bee trying to wiggle herself out and with Alya's inspiring words Marinette flung her jo-jo and dragged herself across half the stadium through Stoneheart's feet. When she got up on the other side and smiled. "How dare you hurt one of the most endangered bugs on the planet," she said and dragged the yo-yo string towards her making Stoneheart fall and letting Chloe escape his grip. Chloe ran off towards one of the football nets and Marinette ran after her. Chloe then waved at Alya and pointed at the spinning top which had fallen onto the ground. Alya picked it up and threw it to Chloe and gave her a thumbs up. "Sorry, it took so long Queen bee," Marinette said in a low-spirited tone to Queen bee. "It's all good clumsy girl. Now we just beat him up together," Chloe said and was about to run into battle again. "Wait! Haven't you noticed he gets bigger and stronger for every attack? We have to do something different,"

"Different how?"

"Uh...I don't know," Marinette answered honestly. Chloe got annoyed at just standing around and talking. Maybe this girl wasn't as interesting as she thought. Chloe wanted to do something and if just hitting him didn't work...

"In that case let's use our powers. Venom!" Chloe said and her spinning top turned a warm orange colour and the spike was sharper than before. Both their eyes were fixated on it. "Apparently it's supposed to destroy everything it touches," Chloe said cheerfully. Marinette didn't look impressed."I don't need a superpower to destroy things," she said shaking her head. Chloe rolled her eyes and poked the spinning top into the football. "No, don't do that!" Marinette proclaimed. As it touched it began spreading a green and poisonous-looking acid that made the entire football net disappear. "Now, one more time on Stoneheart!" 

"No didn't you kwami tell you?"

Chloe was confused. Had she missed even more? "No?"

Marinette facepalmed, shook her head and took a deep breath.  
"You can only use the power one time and now you're going to turn back in five minutes,"  
Marinette's angry look made Chloe look away in embarrassment and tuck a strain of hair behind her ear. "Well, up to me," Marinette said and took a step forward. "Lucky charm!"  
She shot her yo-yo up into the air, watched sparkled a bit and down fell a bodysuit. They were both confused. "Well that useful," Chloe said sarcastically and crossed her arms. "My kwami told me I had to break the object where the whatchamacallit ... the akuma is hiding," 

"Well good luck with that, his entire body is made of stone," Chloe said and nodded towards Stoneheart. Marinette looked over at him and saw that his right fist was still closed. "His right hand. It's still closed. He never opens it. It's like a Russian doll, the object isn't on him it's hidden in his fist," she said and smiled at Queen bee. "Well, we still need a plan,"

Marinette looked around and set her plan. "Got it," she said and pointed at the hoose by their feet. She picked it up and stuffed it into the bodysuit. She then spun her yo-yo around Queen bee's feet. "Don't resist," 

"What?! This is utter-" 

"Trust me," Marinette said and smiled. Chloe still wasn't sure but Marinette threw her off guard. She began spinning Chloe around and around before letting go and having her captured by Stoneheart. Marinette jumped up towards Stoneheart holding the blown up bodysuit. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted. Stoneheart then opened his hand and dropped a piece of purple, scrunched up paper and caught Marinette and the bodysuit instead. Chloe looked at her confused. "And now ... Alya the tap!" Marinette shouted over her shoulder. Alya got up and turned it on, but still stayed back and filmed everything. The water began flowing into the bodysuit making it grow so big that Stoneheart couldn't hold it anymore. Both Marinette and the bodysuit flew out of his hand and landed out the ground. Marinette then ran over to the purple, scrunched up paper and stepped on it hard. It broke and a little purple butterfly flew out of it. Stoneheart then transformed back into Ivan from their class.

Chloe fell onto the ground and looked at the clumsy girl that she met was now a girl with confidence that she had never seen in anyone but herself before. "This girl isn't so bad after all," she said smiling. Chloe then stood up and walked over to her. 

Marinette looked down into her palm and saw the pieces of the purple scrunched up paper turned into a whole white piece of scrunched up paper. She then turned around and looked at Ivan. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" he asked but before Marinette could respond Queen bee cut him off. "You were pretty great out there. Um ... miss bug lady? You did it," she said to Marinette. Marinette scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "We both did it, partner," she said cheerily. They then pounded their fists together and shouted: "Pound it!"

Right after they pounded Chloe's hair comb made a beeping noise and only one stripe was left. "You should get going. Our identities must remain secret," Marinette told her with a sad face. Chloe sighed. She was annoyed that she hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to the mystery girl that she just met. " Goodbye, then my friend. I hope we meet again soon," Chloe said and ran off to a hiding spot. 

Her miraculous then deactivated and pollen appaired again. "You were amazing my queen!" Pollen said happily. Chloe smiled. "As if I didn't know," she trying to keep her image up. She then noticed that she wasn't far from home and began walking towards the hotel she lives in. Normally she would call her dad to get a ride but he already thought that she was home and she didn't want to seem suspicious. 

When Chloe arrived back home she hurried into her room to avoid being seen by anybody although it didn't seem like anyone had noticed that she was gone. When she entered her room she noticed that she hadn't turned her TV off and the news was still going on. She plopped down on her sofa and watched as they showed a video by that Alya girl from the stadium.  
The camera was mostly focused on Chloe's new friend. "I've got a ton of questions to ask you, miss ...?" It came from behind the camera. "Ladybug," Chloe's friend said and turned away and ran out of the stadium. Chloe smiled and leaned back into her sofa. "This is the beginning of something good,"  
Pollen flew out of her pocket out flew tiredly down on the coffee table in front of her. "What is it? Are you tired?" Chloe asked. "I'm hungry," Pollen replied. "What do you need? My father is the major of Paris, I'll get you anything you want," 

After 20 minutes and multiple taste tests, pollen settled on strawberries. Chloe began putting some of the strawberries in tiny to-go boxes if another akuma attack happened when she wasn't home. The TV was still going on in the background but nothing important happened. It was mostly talking about celebrating the arrival of her and Ladybug when the topic suddenly changed. "A new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital. As dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable!" the news reporter lady said. Chloe put down the mini to-go boxes and turned up the volume. "These victims transformed into stone creatures are still like statues. Police are perplexed, what will happen to them? Will they come to life or be frozen forever?"  
Chloe stood up confused. She thought that they had done everything right. "Pollen, what's happening? We defeated him," Chloe said. Pollen turned around and looked at her. "Did you capture the akuma?" she asked.  
"No? You didn't tell me how I could do that."

"Well, my queen it's because you can't. Only Ladybug can capture the akuma," 

"Then why didn't she do that?" Chloe asked Pollen furiously. 

"I don't know. Maybe you should go ask her,"

Pollen finished her strawberry and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back. "Buzz on!"


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the origins. After this chapter, there will be more focus on Mari and Chloe's Relationship/growing friendship.  
> Also following the origin episodes was a nightmare as Marinette talks so fast.

"Once a monster always a monster," Chloe said.

It was the next day and most of her classmates had hurdled around Ivan. She had spent all afternoon yesterday looking for Ladybug all over the city but there were no signs of her anywhere. The only thing she had found out was that the akuma went into hiding. When she had returned home Sabrina had called her and told her that her father's arm had broke because of Stoneheart and she couldn't help to feel partially guilty. Now she was angry because she knew that there was nothing she could do to help. Maybe it was mean to lash out onto Ivan, but she saw first hand what he did and fell into her old ways. 

Ivan squinted his eyes and sneered at Chloe. He then stood up and walked through the crowd in front of him. They all turned around and looked at him in shock. Chloe smiled as she felt that her old power was back in her hands. She had saved the city yesterday so she deserved this. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" she shouted after him and smiled. 

Marinette and Alya had been standing a little bit away from the crowd around and had seen everything. Marinette kept to herself as always, but Alya could not. She looked furious as she marched over to Chloe to put her in her place. "How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart," Alya shouted right up into Chloe's face. Chloe raised her chin. She was surprised that Chloe wasn't angrier at Ivan herself. He was the reason that she almost got hit with a football net in the head yesterday. It was thanks to Chloe herself that she didn't actually get hit by it. How Chloe would love to tell her that right now. She knew she wouldn't or couldn't for that matter but she really wanted to. 

"Oh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I?" Chloe started. She stepped away from the pole and towards Alya. "Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty," Chloe finished and popped a bubble of gum right in her face. She knew Alya couldn't do anything to her. She might be tough in the way she acts but she can't put up a fight. "You little-" Alya said and squinted her eyes at Chloe. "Look out she's angry!" Chloe said dramatically and pretended to be scared. " She going to split her underwear and turn into a huge, muscly monster" 

Chloe crossed her arms and smirked at her. Alya sneered at her and walked away. Chloe smiled as she saw her walking away looking like an idiot. She then turned to Sabrina to say something before she got interrupted. "Hey, Chloe!" a familiar voice said to her. She looked up and saw Adrien standing in the schoolyard, only a few feet away from her. "Adrikins! You came!" she shouted back and ran over to him. She immediately hugged him when she reached him. It was so good to see him back at school after yesterday. Many of the other school kids noticed him and recognised him and ran over to him too. "Wow!" Adrien said awkwardly as Chloe let him go and he saw the crowd around them. "Yeah, you're pretty famous around here. Don't worry they'll get used to it soon. And ..." Chloe said put her arm around his right arm. "... until then, I'll help you around," she said and smiled brightly. Adrien chuckled and Chloe began leading them to their classroom. 

Marinette was walking silently besides Alya, who was still angry at Chloe after what she said to Ivan. "I talked to him. Ivan, I mean," she said silently to her. Alya immediately lit up and grabbed Marinette by her shoulders. "You did? That's wonderful Marinette. I still wish I could give Chloe a piece of her own medicine though," Alya said and let go of Marinette. Marinette looked at her, she had a passionate glow in her eyes. "Alya? Wouldn't you like to be a superhero, and go out and fight monsters and villains?" she asked. They were getting close to the classroom and if she was going to give her the miraculous, she had to do it soon. "Totally! I'm not scared of anyone," Alya replied. She had the same confidence in her as she had yesterday when she stood up to Chloe. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason" Marinette replied and looked away shy. Alya looked back forward and Marinette took the chance while she wasn't paying attention. She opened her purse and put the miraculous jewellery box into Alya's bag and continued to act as if nothing happened. They entered the classroom to see a blond boy putting gum on Marinette's seat. Both her and Alya gasped. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked angrily and walked over to see who it was. The boy turned around and looked at her in shock. "Uh ... I ..." he said just as Chloe and Sabrina began laughing. Marinette looked at all three of them annoyed. She had obviously caught him and Chloe trying to make fun of her. "Okay, I get it," Marinette said. "Good job you three, very funny," 

"No, no, no. I was just trying to take this off," the boy said excusing himself. Marinette didn't believe a word. "Oh really?" she said and leaned towards him in an attempt to get him to back off. She then crouched down and tried to take the gum off as she heard Chloe and Sabrina's laugh in the background. It was clearly way too sticky for her to be able to remove it so she placed a tissue over it. As the sound of their laughter died out she turned around and looked up at the boy again. This was probably Chloe's "model friend" that she had talked so much about over the years, clearly, they had a lot in common. "You're Chloe's friend right?" 

"Why do people keep saying that?" she heard him whisper to himself. She stood up and gave him one last angry look before she sat down at her desk. She looked at him as he sat down. His face look sort of familiar from the angle that she was sitting in, but she couldn't quite place it. "I know I've seen him somewhere before ..." she said to Alya. Alya then immediately handed Marinette her phone and showed her a picture of Gabriel Agreste and the blond boy. Marinette's eyes widened. "Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer Gabriel Agreste," 

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy. Ha, forget it," Alya said. Marinette nodded in agreement. Turnes out Chloe was actually telling the truth about her having a supermodel friend. Marinette turned around and looked up Chloe. She was still smiling and looked pretty content with herself. "I hope Ladybug'll take care of her too next time," Alya said and put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. Marinette looked back her and smiled. 

"Good morning everyone," they heard miss Bustier say as she walked over to the teacher desk. "Good morning," everyone replied. Marinette immediately forgot about the whole thing with Chloe and Adrien thanks to miss Bustier. She just had that warming, welcoming mom effect that no other teacher had. She put her book down onto the desk. "I hope everyone's doing fine," she said with a smile. She then took out the name sheet from her book and put the book to the left of her desk. "Agreste, Adrien?" she said loudly. 

Marinette looked over at him. His eyes were wide in shock and fear. Nino leaned over to him and whispered something to him. Adrien the stood up, raised his hand and said loudly: "Present!". The whole class laughed except Marinette. She even spotted Chloe hiding a laugh behind her hand. He then sat down and fist-bumped Nino. "Guess, they are friends now," Marinette said under her breath. 

"Bourgeois, Chloe?" 

"Present," Chloe said and raised her hand. 

"Burel, Ivan?"

As soon as the words left miss Bustier's mouth Stoneheart punched the door in and it flew across the room. The entire class screamed in shook. He made his way across the room and people began running and hiding. When Stoneheart picked up Myléne, Chloe booked for the "door", but as soon as she was outside she saw Adrien hid under his desk. 

"Adrien!" Chloe whispered loudly. He turned his attention to her and she signalled for him to come to her. He shook his head and looked up at Stoneheart. 

"Adrien!" Chloe whispered again. "Come!"

He didn't reply. "Adrien!" Chloe shouted. "Come here," 

Stoneheart turned around and made eye contact with her. She hid behind the doorframe and Stoneheart turned his attention to Adrien and picked him up. He kicked a hole in the wall and jumped out onto the street. "Oh, no," Chloe said and began running. She kept on running until she reached the lockers. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. She opened her pocket and let Pollen fly out. "His first day at the school and now he's taken hostage," she said with a distraught look on her face. "Then maybe we should save him and show him that he can still be safe. My queen," Pollen said.

"You're right. Just because I can't save everyone without Ladybug doesn't mean I can save Adrikins," Chloe said and stood up. "That's the spirit,"

"Pollen, Buzz on," 

Chloe transforms into her Queen Bee outfit and rushes out of the school. Seeing that the ground is still slightly shaking she concludes that Stoneheart must be nearby. Chloe uses the spinning top to get to the top of the school and sees Stoneheart, with Myléne in his right and Adrien in his left hand, just down the street. Chloe jumped over to the roof beside him. "Being a bee, you'd think that I could fly, but no," 

Chloe looked around with a last hope that Ladybug might show up. Chloe sighed, there was no sign of her. "Ivan, put me down," she heard Myléne tell Stoneheart. She looked at Adrien, he looked scared and worried, it made Chloe uneasy. "No, I can't," Stoneheart said to Myléne. 

"It's not ideal to capture the girl you like," Chloe started and hit Stoeheart in the back of his head. "It's not really boyfriend material, you know,"

When she landed on the ground she saw him grow twice the size that he was and Myléne and Adrien were no almost invisible. "Right, forgot about that," Chloe said. Stoneheart looked at her with eyes that were ten times more furious than last time. " You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is," Stoneheart said. Large, abundantly heavy footsteps came from all around Chloe and within seconds she was surrounded with some the other stone creatures, that had appeared yesterday, stood around her in a circle. All of them looking as furious as Stoneheart himself. 

"Finish her!" Stoneheart shouted. Chloe looked at them as they began to charge at her with their fists. She began to jump around like a playful kitten trying to dodge them. She saw in the corner of her eye Stoneheart leaving creating an opening to leave the circle that she was trapped in. 

When the time was right she jumped out of the circle and into a small alleyway. They were too many to be able to attack her all at once, but now they had begun taking turns throwing cars at her. She started running from side to side to dodge them when she began getting worried. She was far away from Adrien and there was no sign of her having a chance of getting closer the way this was going. Maybe she needed Ladybug to save him after all. 

Chloe then saw someone running into the alleyway she was in. "Hey. Whoever you are, get out of here! It's not safe," Chloe shouted out. There was no sign of movement and once again she had to dodge a car. It flew past her and she turned around and saw Alya running away from the car flying towards her. Chloe threw the spinning top towards her and hit the car. The car reacted to the hit and avoided hitting Alya, but now she was trapped underneath it. But any concern for Chloe's classmate flew out of the window as she got picked up by one of the stone creatures and got blindfolded. 

Chloe could hear them turn around with her and start walking in the same direction. "Let go of me you rockhead!" she shouted as she tried to squeeze herself out. As the walking continued she heard some noises in the background of slow and steady walking. For about a whole minute she was stuck in the stone palm before she heard a familiar voice. "Extend it, Queen Bee!" Ladybug shouted and a second later the spinning top was in her hands again. She did as told, dropped onto the ground and rolled forward. She was about to get caught when Ladybug's jo-jo spun around her foot, she got dragged away and ended up hanging upside down from a lamppost. "Sorry I was late," she said. Chloe crossed her arms and gave her a half-assed smile. "I'll forgive you this time,"

Chloe noticed that it was unusual of her to forgive and forget, but Ladybug was just so easily forgivable. "I appreciate that, considering we don't have any time to argue," Ladybug said and looked over at the stone creatures. They growled at them and continued their slow and steady walk towards them. "We gotta get out of here," Ladybug said and jumped onto the roof next to them, with Chloe dragged after her. Marinette began jumping across the rooftops with Queen Bee following after her. "Hey! Aren't we going to take care of them?" Queen Bee shouted from behind her. Marinette looked down at her open yo-yo that was now displaying the current location of Stoneheart. "No, if we wanna save them all, we go to the source," she said and jumped off the last rooftop, with Queen Bee following. "That one," 

She pointed at Stoneheart, in the middle of the Eiffel tower. He was standing and screaming at the helicopter that was flying around him. "Capture Paris' most famous boy model and you'll be sure to get some attention," Marinette said and looked at Queen Bee. She had kept her eyes at Stoneheart and looked really worried. 

They began running towards the Eiffel tower. The police had surrounded the Eiffel tower making sure nobody could come close to Stoneheart himself. "I demand you let the hostages go!" the chief of police shouted at him. "Fine. You can have one," Stoneheart replied. Marinette saw him raising his left hand and increased her speed. He threw Adrien in her direction and Marinette just managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "I didn't promise," he said. Marinette looked at him confused. "What?" she said and let him go. He immediately fled the scene and a limo stopped in front of him. Annoyed he stepped inside and was out of sight. 

Queen Bee caught up with her. "Is he safe?" she asked and Marinette nodded back to her. "We are clear to attack!" the chief of police shouted and the policemen around him got ready to shoot. Marinette turned around shocked. "Wait! No. don't attack! You know that will only make it worse!" she shouted back waving her hands worried. "I have a new plan, unlike you. Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once," 

Marinette was speechless. Nobody believed in them. She turned around and looked at Queen Bee who was still looking at the chief, angry. "He's right you know," she said. Queen Bee now looked at her with an expression more sad than angry. "If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened. I knew I wasn't the right one for this job," 

Chloe looked at Ladybug shooked. She didn't she was the right one? Chloe grabbed her shoulder. "No, he's wrong because without you Adrien wouldn't be here," she said and pointed over to a limo parked in a safe distance away from where they were with a boy and a woman standing in front of it. Chloe then put her other hand on her's other shoulder and made Ladybug look at her.

"I looked for you the entire afternoon yesterday because I knew that with you we could find Stoneheart's akuma and defeat him together. And besides the fact that the akumas go into hiding when you don't capture them and it was a stupid plan, I knew we could do it, that you could do it. We'll just have to prove them wrong. Trust me on this, okay?" 

Marinette looked at Queen Bee in shock. She had believed so much in her that she had gone through the entire city, considering the time she had spent, looking for her. "Okay," she replied, smiling. 

Stoneheart then began coughing loudly and they turned their attention him. He coughed harder and harder until a cloud of purple butterflies came out of his throat. Stone heart the solidified and fell onto his back. The butterflies flew around and formed the shape of a masked head. Everybody stood still in shock until it began speaking. "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth!"

"Hawkmoth?" Ladybug and Queen Bee repeated in unison.

"Ladybug, Queen Bee, give me the ladybug earrings and Bee hair comb now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people,"

Marinette started clapping and walking towards Hawkmoth's face. "Nice try Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's now reverse the roles here," she said loud and confident. She then stopped clapping and stood still. "Without you, none of these innocent victims would have been transformed into villans. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you and you will hand us your miraculous!"

Marinette then took her yo-yo of her belt, began running and jumped up towards Hawkmoth's face. "Time to de-evilize," she shouted and started aggressively attacking the face making it groan loud before she captured every butterfly in it. Marinette landed on the Eiffel tower and everybody around the tower looked at her with gaping mouths. Marinette turned around and looked at them all. Thanks to what Queen Bee told her she was no longer afraid. 

"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Queen Bee will do anything in our power to keep you safe," Marinette shouted out to them. She then took her jo-jo out, clicked it and held it above her head. All of the butterflies she had captured flew out, now white. 

Chloe looked up at her still shocked as everyone around her cheered. She heard the policemen's shield hit the ground and smiled. "Wow," Chloe said and put her hand on her chest. She felt her heart beating at a high rate, but could explain it. All she knew was that it was thanks to Ladybug and it felt so good she never wanted it to stop. 

Marinette looked back at Stoneheart and heard him talk to himself. She signalled for Queen Bee to come over and jump down. "Help me," Myléne shouted as Marinette fell. When she reached the ground Stoneheart was on his feet and Queen Bee was beside her smiling. "You'll never take Myléne from me," Stoneheart said to them and jumped closer to the edge and began climbing the tower. "Come to me my stone beings," he shouted before he continued to climb. Marinette and Queen bee felt the tower shaking. 

Chloe ran over to the railing and looked over. She saw the stone creatures began climbing the tower. "We're surrounded. What do we do now? We can't attack him," she said looking back at Ladybug, her heart now beating a different type of fast. "Yes, But we know where the akuma is," Ladybug said looking at Stoneheart climbing with one hand.

"In his clenched fist, the one he's holding Myléne with. So?" Queen Bee asked. "So we know he's in love with her," Marinette said low to herself, then her eyes lit up. "That's it. We don't separate Stoneheart and Myléne, we bring them closer together," 

She turned around and looked at Queen Bee with a warm smile. "They are made for one another, it's just they don't know it yet," she said and ran to the edgy to get to the top of the tower leaving Queen Bee confused, but happy to follow after. While they made their way towards the top Marinette signalled to Queen Bee to stay on the top platform while she went all the way to the top, past Stoneheart as well. 

When Chloe reached the top platform she saw that the other stone creatures had also reached it and where surrounding her. She jumped back and took out her spinning top getting ready to fight. "How are you planning on getting them closer than they already are?!" she asked Ladybug. 

"By using our powers!" Marinette replied. She stood up and shot her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" she shouted and it sparkled and down fell a parachute. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked herself. She then heard Queen Bee scream and fly over to the other side of the platform. "Do you have any idea what to do with the thing?" she asked Marinette. Marinette shook her head in response. "We'll find out soon enough," she said as she put it on. She then spun her yo-yo and threw it around Stonehreat's head and right hand before it came back to her. "His hand! Get ready!" she shouted to Queen Bee before she pulled her yo-yo string back closing the gap between Stoneheart's head and Myléne. Luckily for Marinette Myléne kissed him right on the lips, and as a reaction, he opened his hand let go of Myléne and the akumatized crumpled up paper. 

Both of them began falling towards the ground with Myléne screaming louder and louder. Chloe then jumped off the tower and with the help of her spinning top, hit the crumpled up paper back up to Ladybug. She then stuck the spinning top into the tower and hung from it, climbing towards the tower and swung herself around so she sat down on the spinning top leaning her back against the tower. 

"Home run," Marinette said as she caught it with her yo-yo, broke it and a purple butterfly flew out. "No more evildoing for you little akuma, " she said as she unlocked the yo-yo to catch it. But before she could she saw Ivan transform back and fall towards the ground with Myléne. She looked back at the akuma once before jumping after them. "Queen Bee you take care of Ivan!" She shouted as she passed her. Then while continuing to fall she, took Myléne with her left arm, turned around and captured the akuma with her right hand, and pulled the string on her parachute so that they got a safe landing. 

They landed onto the ground and Marinette took of her parachute. She then unlocked her yo-yo and let a white butterfly fly out. "Bye, bye little butterfly," she said as she watched it fly away. She then picked up the parachute from the ground and packed it back in. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted as she threw it up into the air and watched as Paris returned back to the way it was before.

By now Chloe had climbed all the way down with Ivan and was standing with Ladybug and Myléne. "Wow. Are you seeing this too?" she asked Ladybug. "Yeah, It's beautiful and amazing. It's, uh, miraculous," she said. Chloe let Ivan go and saw the look he gave Myléne. She tapped Ladybug on the shoulder, nodded towards him and took a step away from the situation. She then watched as Ladybug talked to them and walked away from them with a shining smile. When Ladybug ended up beside Chloe they both looked over at the cute couple hugging. 

"Aw, they're so made for each other," Marinette said and looked at them in awe. "Just like us two," Queen Bee said and reach for her shoulder. Marinette grabbed her hand before she touched her and pointed to her hair comb that only had one stripe left. "Oh, look at that. Time to split. See you soon, Queen Bee," Marinette said, started spinning her yo-yo and walked away. 

Chloe waved at her as she watched her fly away. Her cheeks burning red. "Just like us two?" she thought to herself. Did she really say that? Why? She then heard her hair comb beep once more and took off in the other direction. 

When Chloe reached the balcony outside her room right before the miraculous' power ran out. "That was excellent my queen," Pollen said cheery, but Chloe ignored her and walked into her room. She sat down by the computer and turned it on without saying a word. "What is it, my queen?" Pollen said, hovering above her. "Nothing. I just need to find something out," 

Chloe then opened her web browser and typed in "My heart beats fast when I'm around my friend?" and pressed enter.

The next day when she was walking to school with Sabrina she walked in complete silence. Sabrina talked to her, but Chloe was too caught up in her own thoughts that she couldn't hear her. Did she really have a crush on Ladybug? She'd never had one before so she couldn't be sure. She was so busy thinking about it that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings before she heard Marinette scream at her. 

"Hey! Don't sit on me," Marinette yelled. Chloe blinked twice before she got her senses back. "What? Wait, what are you doing? You're in the wrong seats. Go on, get lost," she said and pointed to where Marinette sat yesterday. Marinette smirked at her. "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing," she said. Chloe was shocked. If Marinette had only known it was her with Ladybug yesterday. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Marinette then stood up and looked Chloe right into her eyes. "It means I'm not putting up with crud anymore Chloe, and neither is anyone else here. So take your attitude and go on, get lost," she said and pointed the same way as Chloe had. Their classmate's smiled and someone even laughed. Chloe angrily sat down at her old place and as soon as her mind was of Marinette it was on Ladybug.

"Good job," Alya told Marinette. She smiled, but then spotted Adrien coming in the door. He walked up to the desk and gave her a little wave. She ignored him. She heard him and Nino whisper to each other, but couldn't make out what it was so she ignored them. 

The rest of the day went by normally until the afternoon. Marinette was about to leave the school when she noticed that it was pouring outside. Alya had left the school an hour ago and Marinette hadn't counted on there being any rain and left her umbrella at home. She sighed and then saw Adrien coming up beside her. "Hey," he said to her, but once again she ignored him. He opened the umbrella and took a step forward with made Marinette turn her attention to him. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear," he said looking at her over his shoulder. "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. Besides Chloe. It's all sort of new to me," 

He then turned around and handed her his umbrella. Marinette didn't say anything. It's was like she was in a trance, but with the sound of thunder, she fell out of it. She reached her hand out to grab it and touched his finger lightly. She withdrew it slightly as a reaction, but he quickly slid it over into her hand. She then accidentally clicked the closing button and closed it over her head. She heard him laughing before she opened it and laughed with him. "See you tomorrow," he said and walked into the rain towards his limo. Marinette's hands got weak and she dropped her backpack. "Uh-huh. See you to- tom- tomorrowww. Wow, why am I stammering?" she said in shock. Tikki then flew out of her purse and looked at her smugly. "Hey, I think I might have an idea," she said. Marinette looked away blushing. She couldn't like a guy that she had just met, could she? Tikki then hugged her cheek making her blushy face, smiling. Tikki then flew back into her purse as Marinette saw the limo driving away. 

She was about to walk home when she heard someone screaming behind her. "Nooo!" the voice said. Marinette then turned around to look and saw Chloe running at a high speed towards her. "Was it Adrien that just left?" she asked Marinette worried. Marinette looked at her puzzled. Wasn't she driven home to her father's hotel? "Yes?" she replied. Chloe sighed and then looked at her with puppy eyes and a small smile. Marinette was taken back by this. "Sabrina usually walks home with me, but she left early today. Could you walk home with me, my phone is dead so I also can't call someone?" 

Marinette sighed. She didn't want to walk with Chloe, but she also didn't just want to leave her there. "Okay, but only to my house so you can call and only if you say please," she said. Chloe continued to smile at Marinette, but rolled her eyes. "Please?" she said. Marinette nodded and they began walking. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Marinette looked to her left. "What?" Chloe asked. "Oh, nothing," she replied, but she could have sworn she saw a familiar man smiling at them in the distance.


End file.
